The Heist of all Heists
by LupintheThird
Summary: Michelle after being attacked, finds a cabin and a man she would never guess. She decides to become his partner and to steal one of the greatest treasures in history.
1. A New Victim

A Lupin III Fanfiction

I do not own Lupin the 3rd or the characters created by Monkey Punch. Michelle is my own creation.

**_Chapter 1 ~ A New Victim_**

As dawn crept over the valley, Michelle slowly looked up to the sun, for she was in agony because of the knife that skinned her side.

Michelle searched for a nearby town by venturing out of the wilderness. The smell of smoke lingered into her nostrils, urging her to follow the scent.

She approached a small cabin by a lake where it was pretty and calm. While entering the cabin, she spotted a fireplace, the cabin looked pretty modern. A pack of cigarettes were on the table, by the looks of the "cleanliness" of the cabin it seemed a man was living here. Boxers, large shoes and socks were by the doorway. Michelle shivered and remembered that she wasn't prepared for the cold where she was. She decided to sit by the fireplace then she fell asleep in the bed for a little bit.

Michelle slept for a while, still being cautious and waking up every now and then to check if someone was coming. A few hours later, at 7:00pm she heard a faint noise of the door. Michelle, who had little common sense only wearing her undergarments-, was terrified. "What if he saw her?" she thought. She tried to dash under the bed or in the closet that was to the right of the bed, but it was too late.

A tall, sleek, rather attractive man stood at the doorway to the bedroom. He wore a bright red jacket and tan pants, with a blue polo shirt hidden underneath a bright yellow tie. Most people would think this guy dresses like a goofball or a circus ringmaster, but this is what attracted her to him more. What made her a bit weary was that he held a pistol aiming at her, she would be under his control soon enough.

Michelle's position was her covering herself with any blankets she could find. She had never been in a situation like this and she had no idea what to do without making a huge mistake.

"And who might you be?" the man asked.

"I, I…. I just needed a place to stay!" Michelle replied.

"Would you mind getting out of the bed?" the man asked with a smirk.

Uh oh. She didn't want to do that! She was basically half naked!

"Wait, hold on a second! Just who are you?" Michelle protested.

"My name is… Lupin the Third."


	2. The Rival? The Partner?

Hey guys! another chapter up!

I do not own the rights to Lupin the 3rd. Michelle is my creation :)

Ok so I got thinking about Lupin III First Contact at the end of this chapter, and I might have gone slightly to a same situation in First Contact (Fujiko and Lupin scene)

**_Chapter 2 ~ The Rival? The Enemy? The Partner?_**

"Lupin?" Michelle knew exactly who he was.

Now what would she do? Lupin is a womanizer, getting in bed with girls is what he does. Right now, she was practically naked, in a bed, with him right there. He had a rape looking face, well more like a desiring for lust face. Lupin still held his pistol up grinning.

"You just made a big mistake coming here." Lupin said lifting an aiming his pistol closer at Michelle. She shook in fear. He pulled the trigger.

Confetti came out of the pistol along with the French flag.

"Heh, I'm only kidding… You look cute when you're scared, hehe. So what's your name?" Lupin asked and twirled his pistol, it appeared to be a Walther P-38, and slid it into his holster underneath his red jacket.

"Michelle." She answered and began to sound a bit more "adult".

"Would you like something? I was just going to make some dinner, and I'd enjoy the company, unless you are needed somewhere." Lupin inquired.

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm in no rush." She replied. Michelle noticed that her side was still hurting and she might need some bandages. Lupin exited the bedroom, she heard him running water in the kitchen.

Michelle got dressed, she wanted to impress Lupin. She knew a lot about him and he was very attractive. She knew that her new rival would be Fujiko. As Lupin got the food ready, Michelle grabbed some scissors, ran to the bathroom to try a new look for herself. Lupin was attracted to Fujiko because of her sexy attire, a revealing bosoms and skin, so she cut her jeans to the middle of her thighs, cut her shirt sleeves and wore a tank top. She wore glasses, so she took them off and let her hair out. She gazed in the mirror. Lupin had better think she was sexy.

Michelle entered the kitchen, with her hand on her hips. She was an amateur at this but she knew in order to win his heart, she would have to be, Fujiko.

Lupin at the stove turned to his attention to Michelle and saw that this woman was very hot.

"Well hello, Miss Michelle…" Lupin said with a smirk.

She sat down at the table as Lupin served the dinner.

"Sorry, but all we have is beans…" Lupin grinned.

Not the greatest dinner, but she was hungry so she didn't care.

"Thanks for this…" Michelle said. For this she made use of her being injured to try to fall in his arms. "I didn't want to cause you trouble, but I should go…" she spoke quietly and got up.

"Hey! Wait! You're hurt!" Lupin exclaimed and saw the skinned side on Michelle with bandages. Her side was a little bruised and red.

Michelle began to feel dizzy and landed into Lupin's arms. He felt so warm and soothing, you would never expect it.

"Don't go, can't you see you're still hurt?" Lupin said with a gentle voice.

"You're so kind…" she turned to him. Lupin got wide eyed.

"LUPIN! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" a man in a brown trench coat hollered. Policemen crowded the cabin. Michelle and Lupin were surrounded.


	3. An Unexpected, Interrupting Encounter

I do not own Lupin the 3rd or the characters created by Monkey Punch. Michelle is my own creation.

Now the shower scene, I was totally thinking a classic Lupin perverted scene. I promise, no sexual parts are described.

**_Chapter 3 ~ An Unexpected, Interrupting Encounter_**

"Lupin don't think about getting away, you're surrounded." He took out a shiny pair of handcuffs out of his coat, with a grin. "There's no escape."

Michelle and Lupin were cornered in the centre of the kitchen. She figured that Lupin would be afraid and have no idea what to do. She was wrong.

"Sorry Pops, not today!" Lupin grinned and grabbed a cigarette, lit if and sleep gas immediately infecting the entire cabin. To her surprise, Lupin placed a cigarette on her mouth and one on his for gas masks. Lupin soon saw that Michelle was hurt, picked her up and carried her. She had never expected this, but just being with him was one heck of a rollercoaster ride.

As they ran into the woods, Lupin still was carrying Michelle, leaving the man in the trench coat and the police fast asleep.

"Who was that?" Michelle asked.

"Hehe, just a cop with a lot of time on his hands.

"So he's determined to catch you to the ends of the earth?"

"I guess you could say that."

They both made it to a town. Lupin and Michelle found a hotel to stay for the night. They got their room number, soap and toiletries and headed to their room. Two small beds, and a bathroom that made Michelle temped to take a shower and sleep. The room was not super nice, but it was average.

"Um…thanks…" Michelle stated and smiled.

"Huh? Oh it was nothing really, hehe." Lupin had his hand behind his head, scratching, looking bashful.

"I'm going to take a shower." She explained and headed into the bathroom. Lupin then realized that the soap and conditioner was on the table.

Lupin hesitated to enter the bathroom since he just met this girl, plus she would probably come and get it anyway.

"Lupin! Could you hand me the soap and conditioner on the table?" Michelle shouted.

"Ok. I have to do it. What am I KIDDING? I WANT to see her nak-! Oh stop it Lupin!" Lupin fought with his perverted thoughts. Lupin decided to go in the bathroom with the supplies. Michelle was in the shower, only showing a silhouette of her young beautiful body behind the shower curtain.

"I have them!" Lupin said with glee. A moment later, Lupin then tripped on her clothing that was on the floor; fell on the right of the shower curtain. Michelle was turned away from where Lupin's head was now.

"Lupin?" Michelle asked.

Lupin was busy staring at her cute little butt. She turned her head and saw him, quickly grabbing the shower curtain to cover herself.

"Here's the soap and conditioner!" Lupin exclaimed and scrambled out of the bathroom.

Michelle was alarmed by this, and thought Lupin was just being a pervert. "But, hey, that's what Fujiko deals with, so I have to adapt with his perverted intentions." She said to herself. She turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. As she exited the bathroom, Lupin was on a transmitter with earphones in his ears.

"Oh hello, sorry about that." Lupin said looking embarrassed. She could tell he was fibbing and began to giggle.

"Sorry, it was my fault, I should have remembered to grab them before I got in the shower." She continued to laugh. Lupin began to laugh along with her.

"Who are you trying to contact?" she asked.

"Some old pals." He stated.

"Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko?" she asked.

"Waittt, how did you know that?" he questioned her.

" That's confidential." She replied with a smirk.

Lupin responded with returning a grin.

"Well, I'm trying to contact them because I've got a job where I need them to give me a hand. Hmm… I guess those guys won't be helping me this time." Lupin explained with a depressed sigh.

"What about me? You can't just ignore this job, that's not like you." Michelle realized she might be starting to reveal her identity to him.

"Heh, I'm sorry but I don't think so." He told her.

"Want me to prove it?" she asked with a smirk.

Lupin was really starting to like this girl.

"You know I'm a thief right?"

"Yes, well, kind of, but… I'll prove to you that I can be your partner." She began to gaze straight into his bright eyes.

"Hmmm, well, listen up. Twelve-o'clock midnight, prove to me that you can steal a million dollars at the Cheringsville Regional Bank. If you can't, then well you're left by yourself." Lupin stated to her, and with such seriousness he left the room.


	4. Proving Her Worth

I do not own Lupin the 3rd or the characters created by Monkey Punch. Michelle is my own creation.

Michelle is beginning to grow on me, well she did from the start. Yeah, I'm having to much fun thinking of stories with Lupin in them.

**Chapter 4 ~ Proving her worth**

Michelle was now left alone, she'd had to find out about the security of the bank.

"Lasers, the safe seems easy to crack." She said to herself. "The security might be a problem." She thought.

A few hours later…

"I WANT ALL GUARDS TO CATCH THE INTRUDER!" the owner hollered.

11:56pm, Michelle had gotten past the lasers, wearing a black spandex full body suit. Michelle had let out sleeping gas on most of the security around the perimeter of the safe. Now the part she's been waiting for, cracking the safe.

11:59pm Michelle had a bit of trouble cracking it but she finally managed to open it. As the safe door opened, she saw a person.

"Could… It be?" she thought.

"Lupin? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The security was not as tight as I thought, it was thanks to you."

Michelle now began to see that Lupin was starting to get serious.

"Just who… are you?" he asked.

It wasn't the best time for her to answer this, so she decided to keep it simple and sweet.

"I'm a thief, like you. You're very famous in the business. I've always wanted to meet you someday." She explained to him.

"Let's take the cash and scram." She suggested.

"Hehehe, lets!" Lupin's eyebrows lifted and he grinned.

The two thieves ran out of the bank, swiftly and cool.

"Last night, the Cheringsville Regional Bank was robbed, and nearly a million dollars was stolen. The police believe that the thief, Lupin the third was responsible for this." The news reporter stated.

"Heh, why so rowdy over a measly 1 million?" Lupin said as he turned off the TV.

"So Lupin, did I prove it? Or wait… was this part of your plan?"She inquired.

"Correct, Michelle." Lupin stated.

"So you just wanted to divert the security to get information to do with your next job? I have to admit, you really got me." She said with surprise.

"That's right, but I was mainly observing you code cracking skills, because I just might need them for the job, partner," Lupin explained.

"Partnering with Lupin the third, I never thought this would actually happen. Well actually I didn't think I would be worthy to try to match your master skills in thievery." Michelle looked out the window of the room.

"Just get ready for one heck of a roller coaster ride." Lupin looked at her and grinned.

"What are we after?" she turned to him.

"The Mona Lisa." Lupin gave a cool yet goofy smirk.


	5. Pondering the Impossible

I do not own Lupin the 3rd or the characters created by Monkey Punch. Michelle is my own creation.

Now do you all know why its a heist of all heists? I couldn't pick global treasure as awesome as the Mona Lisa.

_**Chapter 5 ~ Pondering the Impossible?**_

"Wait..you mean the REAL Mona Lisa that is in le Louvre, where its protected with thermal detectors, lasers, security surveillance cameras at every angle?" Michelle said with her expression with excitement and worry. She wanted her cautious thoughts to be overpowered by excitement.

" That's right, one day I hoped I would steal that painting, just for the fun of it." Lupin stated.

"So you don't intend to sell it to anyone anyway right?" she wondered. Lupin nodded.

"Lupin, I like your style. I was always told that Lupin was just like any other thief." She explained. Lupin was looking confused.

" All I know, is that I know you weren't just a typical thief, only wanting money and that's why I was asked to…" she cut herself off and realized what she was saying.

"So… someone asked you." Lupin turned and looked out the window as pigeons on the window ledge began to gather.

Oh no. He knew. What would she say to him?

Michelle decided to nod. Lupin began to leave the room.

"Please Lupin!" I'm sorry, but please don't… don't." She tried to say words but it was very difficult. "I really want to do this…" she exclaimed.

"I never said anything of ditching you, partner." He smirked as he left the room.

Michelle's legs collapsed and slowly slid her knees to the floor.

"Why… why did I have to be the one assigned to this?" she whispered in agony. She began to sob.

2 Hours Later

Michelle decided to go to the store so she could make some dinner since Lupin hadn't returned yet. A value mart foods store was the closest, and pretty cheap since they both were running out of cash. Michelle was always a fan of noodles, grabbing 2 packages if she and Lupin were hungry.

Lupin came back to the room as Michelle was preparing some chicken.

"Smells good." He complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm not the greatest." She blushed.

They both ate. Michelle had a habit of staring at him. She couldn't help it, she was starting to fall for this thief, which she knew she couldn't.

"Ok so I've decided that we head to Paris tomorrow morning and start planning the heist." Lupin explained to her.

"Ok, Lupin." She looked and smiled at him. Her habit began to kick in again.

"Well I'm a bit tired, so night." She said to hopefully break the silence.

"Yeah, yeah, right… hehe… goodnight." Lupin said looking embarrassed. He was scratching the back of his head. She headed to the bedroom and began to undress,

"Don't look!" she hollered, hoping Lupin heard it. Of course she knew that Lupin wanted to look.

"Oh! Sorry, hehe…" Lupin said looking embarrassed and snickered. He walked back into the kitchen. Michelle, who decided to wear loose pyjamas, fell asleep. Slowly she could hear Lupin get in his bed. She wanted to sleep with him yet she knew that it wouldn't be right. It had to be somewhere romantic and special where she would never ever forget it in case he abandoned her.


	6. En Route à Paris

I do not own Lupin the 3rd or the characters created by Monkey Punch. Michelle is my own creation.

**Beware Fujiko Fans, I'm sorry but this chapter will probably make you want to rip your hair out.**

BTW this is Canadian French, even though I should have used French French.

**_Chapter 6 ~ En route à Paris_**

"Do we have the tickets?" Michelle asked Lupin. She was wearing a skirt with a polo shirt.

"All taken care of." Lupin smirked as they got on the plane, wearing his usual attire.

They both sat beside each other, Lupin being a gentleman gave Michelle the window seat. She was surprised by this because she figured Lupin still had "raging" hormones.

"Parlez-vous en français, Mlle Michelle?" Lupins smiled at her, trying to impress her with his french.

"Haha, une petite. Not as well as yourself." She giggled and complimented. "You're French descent right? Grandson of the thief Arsène Lupin?" she wondered.

"You sure know a lot." Lupin said with curiosity.

"I try. One thing I learned from my research is that your father and grandfather were top class thieves. Both had different personalities. Your grandfather was a gentleman, you're father was a punk. And you are a mixture of both, where someone like me…"

"Someone like you…?" Lupin hoped she would continue, and he soon began to realize that she was flushed red.

"Someone like me… finds it, attractive." She said as she blushed.

"Hey you! Feet out of the aisle!" a grumpy stewardess exclaimed to Lupin.

"Oh hehe I'm sorry." Lupin snickered.

The stewardess didn't seem amused.

They arrived at the airport, grabbed their luggage and headed to rent a car to drive to a hotel near the le Louvre.

"We are going to have to get some things for the job at a friend of mine in Paris." Lupin said at the driver's seat.

"Paris is so amazing, I'm guessing you've been here a lot right?" she pondered while looking out of the window.

"Hehe yeah, it's one of my favourite cities at night." Lupin grinned.

They arrived at the hotel and got their room key. They entered the room where it seemed pretty plain, but comfortable, just then the phone rang. Lupin picked it up.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh… I'll be right there! Hehe!" Lupin answered with a giggle.

"What's the matter?" Michelle asked him.

"I'll be back, you just stay here." Lupin fixed his tie with a grin and sped out of the door.

Michelle was curious. She had already planted a tracker on him, so she intended to follow him. The map showed his location, and as he stopped on her map, she dashed to his location. She ran through dirty alleyways, graffiti everywhere, she had never seen so much of it. The sounds of the meowing stray cats barking and various other sounds rang through her ears. She reached his location and hid.

"Lupin? What are you doing in Paris?" a voice said. It sounded like a woman.

"Oh, just sightseeing, taking a break. Or possibly planning a surprise visit with you… hehee…" Lupin replied with a smile and began to have a perverse face in his eyes and reached his hands over to the woman.

Michelle heard a loud slap; the woman must've slapped his hand, judging by Lupin's facial expression.

"Lupin you liar, tell me." The woman smirked. "You've always been a liar, but I've found someone else who gave me a "surprise visit". So tell me why you're here and I might spare your pathetic teenager life." The woman reached for a gun from her thigh under her skirt and aimed it at Lupin.

Lupin was speechless. "Fujiko?" he couldn't get his words out.

Michelle had to save him; she began to load her pistol with sleep serum.

"Not going to tell me? Well then goodbye Lupin." Fujiko stated.

"NOOO!" Michelle screamed and jumped out of the shadows into action. The whole time she wondered why she was doing this. Why is she protecting him? She realized that her emotions took over her actions, and she shot her pistol.

Fujiko had a fairly quick draw and shot two seconds later at Lupin. Fujiko's bullet skinned Michelle's shoulder as Michelle pushed Lupin from the line of fire. Fujiko began to fall asleep, only muttering "who…?"

A bunch of henchmen came out of the shadows as Michelle did. She threw sleep gas as well, giving her and Lupin gas masks and a head start.

"You are, one loyal partner." Lupin got up and grinned at her. They both ran to the hotel and back in their room.

They both made it back to their room, both plopped on the couch. Lupin seemed to ponder with confusion and possibly disgust about the situation.

"Hmm so it was all a lie, betrayed from the start to finish." Lupin stated.

"Lupin…" Michelle tried to comfort him.

"Maybe, she's just lying again, and then she'll ask me to help her find the treasure, like old times! Yeah!" Lupin tried to think otherwise.

"Lupin… she tried to kill you. I know when a woman's face looks like a murderer, and hers had a face of rage and anger. I don't know why though. Wasn't she a close partner of yours?" Michelle asked.

"Heh, yes she's a mystery that woman. But now we need to put this aside." He told her. "Tonight we are invited to a celebration of the 500th anniversary of the Mona Lisa." He giggled. "Tomorrow they intent to showcase the painting again, and that's where we'll make our move." Lupin smirked.

"But I don't have anything to wear. Well, as a disguise I mean…" Michelle explained to him.

"Well, I brought one anyway, hehe." Lupin grinned and pointed to the bedroom closet.

Michelle headed to where he pointed, opened the closet door and saw a beautiful red sparkling dress. She was in awe.

"Well, try it on!" Lupin suggested with a grin of a teenager.


	7. Une célébration avec plusieurs surprises

_I do not own Lupin the 3rd or the characters created by Monkey Punch. Michelle is my own creation._

_My friend helped me with the French names and title _

_Note "Hitler's" Car described is "_Mercedes-Benz SSK of 1928".

_**Chapter 7 ~ Une célébration avec plusieurs surprises!**_

Lupin was looking in the mirror, fixing his bow-tie on his tuxedo. Michelle, still occupying the bathroom and bedroom, finally came out.

She walked out- more like a strut; in a feminine way, with a hand on her hip. Lupin then turned his to head to discover a beautiful rose; his eyes widened. Michelle was stunning. She had her hair down in long, wavy curls. Her dress was like a perfect, untouched rose, showing her young beautiful figure. Lupin was in a trance.

"Let's go… Lupin the Third." Michelle replied to his silence and smirked.

"Lets!" Lupin came back to his senses.

Lupin escorted her out of the hotel room. Instead of taking a cab, Lupin decided to drive in style, in his famous "Hitler" car. As soon as Michelle saw and realized what car it was, she began to lean closer to Lupin.

They hopped in, and headed to the party.

"You know, Lupin… You're so young and you don't have a fear in the world, along with that you are a gentleman. Why don't you have thousands of women chasing you?" she turned and asked him with curiosity.

"Well, most of them betray me, as you saw earlier." Lupin grinned.

Michelle thought about what he said and turned to him.

"Lupin, if I somehow betray you, trust me until the end." Michelle looked into his eyes and told him sternly.

"Woah… Alright!" Lupin grinned and they both went to the party. The party was in the "Anabelle", which was a large hotel near the le Louvre.

The decorations were beautiful and the food looked very appetizing, but they weren't there to enjoy themselves. They intended to get some answers.

Lupin escorted Michelle around the room, while many wealthy guests talked to them. Lupin spotted the Mona Lisa, covered up and ready to be showcased tomorrow. Lupin brushed up against Michelle.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to her.

"Make your move." She smiled.

Michelle was responsible for finagling or possible seducing the manager of the showcase. She had the tools; sleeping and truth serum, along with a pistol attached to her thigh at all times.

Lupin's job was to "_tinker_" with the surveillance and thermal detectors surrounding the painting. Loaded with disguises, various tools and gases, Lupin was heading for some heavy duty hacking.

Michelle branched away from Lupin and approached her "_task_". She spotted the manager with a group of men drinking wine. She definitely did not want to fall for a dope like this manager. The manager spotted her as she approached the group of men. He turned his attention to her. He smelt of cologne where most women would cling their noses to, but Michelle couldn't even bear a minute of the stench.

"Well, hello.. Miss? The manager asked.

"Madeline." She lied.

"François Ducette, mademoiselle." He kissed her hand.

"What a show off… I don't want your disgusting, intoxicated saliva on my hand." She thought in repulse, yet she smiled in agreement of his action.

"I'm a very big fan of your choice of paintings for showcasing throughout the years, and well I've… always wanted to meet you face to face." She fibbed, hoping it would be believable. Michelle hated talking how she would to a man that was so conceited, she could read his mind.

"Oh… my dear…" François face filled with curiosity.

"Could you tell me more about your showcased items, I think as you, the manager, would you an exquisite explanation." She suggested to him in a sexy voice.

"Why don't we converse over a couple of drinks, my dear?" he hinted to her.

They both walked from of the group of men and moved away from the noise of the guests. She roped her arm around his, as he escorted her to an undisturbed room, leading her to the couch.

"I'll go fetch us some drinks." He told her with a smile and exited the room.

Now it was her chance. She turned on the walkie-talkie.

"Lupin, Lupin? Are you there?" she asked with urgency.

"Yeah, how's it going?" he asked.

"Not the most enjoyable part so far, especially when you're not even attracted to them. "She sighed.

"Hey, hang in there… I'm almost done here. Try to get some answers out of him if you can." Lupin told her. "You're more of a distraction for him, while I fiddle with his advanced security system." Lupin explained.

"Oh, I gotta go, he's coming back. Good luck!" she exclaimed and turned off the walkie-talkie.

Francois entered the room with a large smile on his face, holding the drinks.

"Here you go, mademoiselle." He handed her a glass.

"A toast to your success." She stated.

"A toast to your beauty." He replied with a smile.

"Hehe, what a terrible womanizer." Lupin said as he listened to a tracker that he planted in her necklace.

François and Michelle both drank. She began to feel drowsy, oh no… she realized that he used sleep serum on her! She felt like an idiot.

"I knew you were Michelle all along, you traitor. Now we'll see if your "partner" will actually come for you." He said sternly.

"Why you…" her eyes slowly closed and began to fade, falling onto the couch.

"Darn it! Michelle! Michelle!" Lupin shouted in a whisper.

There was no response.

"This is not good." Lupin stated. He was in a full black outfit, below the main floor where all the guests were. He turned off the walkie-talkie and slipped into the shadows.


	8. Une grande ou petite dilemma

I do not own Lupin the 3rd or the characters created by Monkey Punch. Michelle is my own creation.

Probably one of my favourite chapters, where the plot and relationship get a little more interesting…

_Chapter 8 ~ Une grande ou petite dilemma?_

Michelle began to wake up, feeling a bit dizzy. She soon realized that she was tied up, unable to escape. She was in a dark room where it felt like a jail cell, very cold and dusty. She was still in her red dress, where it was a bit torn in some areas.

"Thank goodness they didn't undress me." She thought to herself as her hands and legs were tied. She was gagged, unable to speak or shout for mercy.

"Lupin, don't come for me… Please, save yourself!" Michelle struggled with her thoughts, knowing it was hopeless to speak with this restraint.

She began to hear a door, slowly creaking while opening. A black figure appeared and stepped into the light. It was Bradden.

"You thought you could lie to us and become Lupin's ally, but you failed. And now you've betrayed us and him, you worthless traitor." Bradden slapped her right on the cheek.

She didn't understand. "Did they know that I spilled out classified information?" she thought to herself.

"Since you've failed your task and disobeyed me, you will remain here until someone, or if someone will actually come to save you, which is unlikely. Lupin was just betrayed by his only woman, Fujiko Mine, and since you've betrayed him and breaking his heart a second time, I doubt he'll come for you. Haha. Haha." He cackled with pride and superiority and left the room, still sniggering.

Michelle wanted to holler in response, yet the cloth on her mouth was tied so tightly, she had a hard time even breathing.

"Lu….p…in!" she tried to shout, yet the result was a muffled unrecognizable word.

**- A dark room in the basement of the Anabelle-**

"So… do we have the surveillance covered?" Bradden asked with anger as he paced around the room.

"Uh, sir well, yes, but we haven't been able to deactivate the thermal detector, seems that there's some problems with it." One of Bradden's thugs explained with fear, trembling while trying to keep a straight face.

"RRRGG! It's that darn Lupin!" Bradden snarled and slammed his fist on the table, alarming everyone in the room except one.

"Bradden, darling… If you want something, it's better to get someone else to do it for you." a woman's voice showing no fear, approached the men. She stepped into the light.

"And I'm guessing you intend to tell me your idea?" Bradden asked sternly with urgency.

"Michelle is bait." She stated.

"But you don't seriously think he would come for her?" he turned to the woman and laughed at her suggestion.

"You really don't know your enemy do you? Lupin will definitely come, especially if it's a woman. Plus, when he does come, I would like to personally deal with him." She explained to everyone with a smirk and left the room.

-Later…-

Michelle, still tied up in her red dress, felt so weak. She couldn't even untie herself. Lupin could probably do it in a jiffy, no problem. She then realized she had a lot more training to do.

" Hmm… if I can pick locks and crack safes, I probably can manoeuvre myself out of these ropes." She thought with a slight bit of hope.

Michelle's hands were tied so tight that she could barely move her fingers. It was no use. She managed to bite a tiny hole through the cloth on her mouth, now able to breathe a bit better.

"I'm so sorry Lupin." Her words were finally able to escape her lips.

"What's to be sorry for?" a familiar voice replied.

"Lupin? Is that you?" she whispered. Her body was facing the door of the room, so she couldn't turn her body or head to look around. She tried to distinguish a figure in the darkness but it was too dark, so she waited for the figure to approach her.

To her surprise, someone jumped down from the ceiling to her presence.

"So it is you!" her eyes widened. "I thought that you would give up on me." She blushed.

"I always keep a close eye on my partner… Wow, this is some heavy duty tying, I guess they don't take their chances." Lupin told her as he began to untie her.

"Lupin … I…" she gathered up her courage. "I…. I didn't intend to betray you. But… please, just know I never wanted to betray you. You are probably the only person that… that… I've been able to trust… Thank you." She told him, tears slowly filling her eyes.

Lupin untied her and the ropes fell. Immediately, Michelle reached her hands to his cheeks, leaned in and kissed his lips. She had so many desires for Lupin, that before, she was not ready to express. She slid her fingers just below his ear, her lips still on his. Most of her desires were released at this moment. His face was so soft and smooth, she didn't want to let go. Her passions were racing.

Lupin, shocked at this, widened his eyes and responded, in a _good_ way.

Michelle, after a few more seconds, released her lips from his.

"I knew." Lupin replied, with a smile. He looked at her torn dress, slipped off his red jacket and slipped it on her shoulders.

Lights flashed. Lupin and Michelle shot up in surprise.

"Not good." He told her.

The walls rumbled and began to compress to each other.

"They're trying to close us in!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the center of the room.

"Shall we?" Lupin grinned at her. She nodded.

They both slipped into the hole and slid down the hole leading to a dark room.

"The punk and the traitor, welcome. You're a bit late than I expected."


	9. A Bargain or an Advantage?

I do not own Lupin III, he belongs to the awesome "Monkey Punch". Michelle is my creation.

Getting more intense! I wish I could have been more descriptive.

*****When I mean by "the thieves" I'm referring to Lupin and Michelle. ******

_Chapter 9 ~ A Bargain or an Advantage?_

Lupin took out his Walther, while Michelle stood behind him, grasping his shoulders for comfort.

The voice, who welcomed them, seemed very familiar.

"How are you Lupin, I suggest you lower your weapon soon." The voice was starting to become recognizable for Michelle.

A door opened into the room and a man approached the thieves.

"Bradden…" Michelle said angrily. In an instant, her irritations were revealed and she ran to attack him, but was immediately seized by Bradden's thugs.

"Michelle!" Lupin exclaimed.

Lupin, drop your weapon, if you please?" Bradden snickered like a hyena.

'Two thugs clutched Michelle and stepped into the light. Michelle was gagged. She was squirming and trying to kick them, attempting to make a breakthrough at any chance. Fujiko stepped towards Michelle and faced Lupin, aiming her pistol at Michelle's head.

"Fujiko? Hmm… I had a feeling that you would be in all of this." Lupin stated, attempting to approach Michelle.

"You're dumber than I thought you were. I suggest you stay where you are or it's bye to you and your so called 'partner'." Fujiko looked so evil and greedy as she told him.

"So what do you really want?" Lupin asked even though he could read her mind completely.

"You know exactly what we want, Lupin. The Mona Lisa." Bradden said as he raised his pistol at Lupin with a sneer.

"Alright, alright." Lupin smirked.

"Now, you're going to steal that painting tonight, or at midnight you'll watch me as I end this woman's life." Bradden explained to Lupin snickering and made his way to Michelle. Bradden slapped her on the face as he finished his sentence, resulting with a muffled yelp from Michelle. Her cheek was red.

"Alright, but you shouldn't treat Michelle so harshly. Without her, the job cannot be done and that painting won't be touched." Lupin began to talk serious, but then acted to sound fake.

"What do you mean?" Bradden snarled and with a closed fist, he gripped Michelle's shirt with lots of force. Looking as if he was going to assault her.

"Michelle is the key in the whole process." Lupin began to talk with a little worry in his words, thinking about Michelle, but hiding his thoughts behind a grin.

Bradden looked unsure, and glanced to Fujiko for a response. Fujiko smirked and nodded.

"Alright then. Lupin, you and Michelle will go steal the painting. You will be watched, so my men have the order to shoot you if you deceive us. Haha." Bradden then had the same feeling as Fujiko; a feeling of greed and evil.

Lupin's grin began to fade.

"Oh and you won't need your weapon." Fujiko smiled. "We've retrieved the floor plans of the area, so you can devise a strategy if you haven't already." She continued. The thugs released Michelle from their grasp, shoving her to Lupin. Fujiko gave the thieves the map and left. Bradden and his men then followed after Fujiko, leaving Lupin and Michelle in silence.

"Lupin, this is all my fault." Michelle declared with sobs.

Lupin laid his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Lupin, I'm going to fix this somehow, just go along with me." Michelle turned to him with seriousness and wiping her tears as she whispered to him.

-A few hours later-

"Let's do this." Michelle winked at Lupin as they finished their plan.

Since the painting was in tight security, they would both need some equipment; black full body suits, large guns that can freeze locks and you can easily dismantle them, gas masks and metal bars to avoid the many lasers stationed throughout the building. The thieves would strike close to midnight.

As they finished their requests and plans, they headed for the door and knocked.

"We have some suggestions and requests that we need to discuss with you." Lupin hollered and thought no one heard him.

A door opened in another part of the room they were in, the thieves both entered the door.

Michelle began to cling to Lupin, even though she wasn't really scared, well maybe a little worried.

"Ready with the plans?" a voice echoed in the thieves' ears.

Fujiko come out of another room to inspect the plans, threatening with a pistol.

"Seems like a whole lot of equipment for something so simple." Fujiko remarked.

"This will be one of my greatest heists, I'll ever encounter." He replied with a smirk.

"Alright, but I have a feeling that this brat will ruin it all. She seems more useless than me. Not to mention she's a liar and traitor." Fujiko mocked Michelle, walking in a circle around them. "You are getting dumber Lupin, picking her as your partner. I guess it's showing your age." Fujiko laughed as she derided Lupin as well.

Lupin began to reach for his Walther, but realized that Bradden took it.

"You forgot that we stole your precious Walther. That memory of yours is already giving out on you." Fujiko remarked as she put her hand on her hips, aiming her gun at Lupin.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill you now. The good thing is that since it will be your last and greatest heist, I'll stop you from doing women for the rest of your life who keep you alive and entertained." Fujiko never felt so powerful in all of her life.

Lupin was almost speechless. Michelle became so fed up with this woman, she then charged to Fujiko in rage.

"You're going to regret this." Fujiko told him.

Michelle managed to take Fujiko's gun and put it to her head, and then Fujiko would be the hostage.

"What an idiot. Men with Sniper Rifles are above us, aiming at your head, so I suggest you back off missy." Fujiko grinned and laughed, which then turned into a greedy cackle. Fujiko left the thieves, to return to Bradden.

Michelle then turned to Lupin. "Sorry about that, but the way she talked about you like that... I just couldn't listen to her anymore." Michelle's knees collapsed to the floor and exclaimed to him in fear an agony.

"When a woman like Fujiko is getting a good deal of cash, and taking revenge, the more they enjoy crushing the heart and soul of people." Lupin explained calmly to her.

Michelle then embraced Lupin, she didn't want to cry but she eventually did. She never usually cried for someone else but herself, and seeing that she did, she certainly knew she loved him.

"Now, back to business..." Lupin caught her attention. "Let's tackle one of the greatest historical event you'll ever see." He stood up with pride, hoping to shed a light on the situation.

Michelle wiped her eyes, nodded and they both grabbed their equipment and black attire.


	10. Conquering the Impossible

I do not own Lupin III, he belongs to the awesome "Monkey Punch". Michelle is my creation.

Now it's time for the ACTION .

_Chapter 10 ~ Conquering the Impossible_

The thieves breathed with little fear and worry as they slipped into the shadows to the ventilation system in the Anabelle. Both of them were as slim as a slice of ham, so they could tackle crawling through the small, closed in vents.

"Just a bit farther." Lupin told Michelle who was crawling close behind him.

The thieves needed to get to the main security room and take out all the cameras and personnel. What made this job much harder and time consuming was that there were lasers detected throughout the ventilation system, so they both had to be skilled. Michelle had a bit of troubles at first, but became a natural avoiding the lasers in no time. Lupin was amazed and surprised with her hidden skills that any average person wouldn't notice. Lupin also tended to look at Michelle's cleavage whenever he turned to her, every so often. Michelle didn't mind so much. To get him to pay attention to the task, Michelle tried to stop him from releasing his perverse tendencies.

They both made it past the red lasers, but they were still in the vents. Michelle pulled out a small cylinder of sleeping gas as they approached their destination vent indicated on Lupin's slightly tattered, drawn out map. Lupin peeked into the little cracks of light that were shining in the vent, and then nudged Michelle to hand him the cylinder. Lupin turned to her and gave a grin that indicated that this would be time for her and him to be ready. Michelle couldn't see his face, because it was covered by a mask, so she assumed that he was indicating her to be ready. In a flash, Lupin checked to see if the coast was clear to toss the cylinder.

"Here goes!" Lupin whispered, and lifted the face mask revealing his famous grin.

Michelle was so excited. She would now face the everyday thrill that Lupin encountered on a daily basis. Lupin pulled down his mask, threw the cylinder, as quick and quietly as possible. Smoke spread throughout the room and guards began to fall down from their post to the floor, snoring away. Lupin then jumped slickly out of the vent into the room and took off the mask, now that the air was safe to breathe in.

"He's so sexy." Michelle thought to herself. She was distracted by Lupin's grin and when he revealed his mask. She was diverted when she was supposed to jump right after him.

Getting back to her senses, Lupin soon realized that she was looking at him "differently". Michelle then jumped down to where Lupin was. As she landed, Lupin was almost convinced that she looked like a true, sexy woman spy in one of a James Bond films. She then stood up in her black body suit attire and took off her mask. Lupin was going crazy at the sight of this beautiful woman. Then he decided to speak to break the silence as they looked to each other.

"Say... hehe, Michelle... would you like to get some dinner, sometime? You know, after this heist? And if they don't manage to kill us?" Lupin asked as his mind was infatuated with this woman that stood in front of him.

"Hopefully they won't kill us. I'll have to think about it." Michelle winked at him, even though she meant a yes. She did want to dine with Lupin, in a place like Paris. Lupin would probably wear a suit or a tuxedo and herself wearing a beautiful dress, irresistible for Lupin. He would never keep his eyes off her.

"Back to work!" Lupin stated and they both came back to her senses.

Lupin headed to the computers, disabling the cameras and setting a microphone and a personal camera in the room in case the guards woke up earlier than expected. Any slip ups would lead to failure.

Michelle went on the computer next to Lupin to make sure the location of the painting hadn't been moved.

"Lupin, I've got it. It's still in the same spot." She whispered excitedly.

"Security cameras are disabled, hehe... Let's do this." He snickered.

They both dashed out of the security room, through the hallways and corridors throughout the building and using Lupin's map to direct them and a GPS. Guards were everywhere and the thieves both managed to slip by the personnel. They soon approached the room with the painting.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for!" Lupin grinned.

"Wait... Lupin, there are 2 code boxes..." Michelle realized.

Lupin looked to Michelle, giving the inclination that they would do this together.

They both headed to each code box on the painting's case; one was at the north end which was in front of the painting and the other was on the sound end of the painting which was the back of the painting.

"I guess we have to do it at the same time." Lupin winked with a grin.

"Ready, Lupin?" she asked.

"3, 2, 1..." Lupin counted down.

"Go!" Lupin exclaimed.

They both cracked the code in synchronization; they must have been connected together some way. The painting's case opened and Michelle pulled out a bag for the painting.

"Hehe, let's go beautiful!" Lupin grinned as he held the Mona Lisa.

"So you think she's really a girl?" Michelle asked laughing.

"A smirk like that can only be made by a woman, hehe." Lupin chuckled.

Lupin slipped the painting in the bag and Michelle placed some sort of plastic over the painting and a tracker while Lupin was busy fiddling with one of his gadgets.

"Ok. Go time!" Lupin exclaimed as he placed a salutations note on the painting's empty case. Soon the guards would wake up so they had to hurry. They went back to the security room and luckily most of the guards were asleep. Two guards were there and in an instant, Michelle took them out. Lupin was astounded by her quick skills.

"Why have I never heard about you before?" he asked.

"Well... I've been forced to be hidden in the dark for too long..." Michelle replied, not inclining for a response.

They both grabbed all their equipment. Lupin then took off his body suit, revealing his usual attire. Michelle who didn't have a change of clothes stayed in the black, warm, body suit.

They both left the building and a back car was waiting for them. Before they got in the car, Michelle quickly took out the plastic bag earlier and replaced it in a gadget of hers. Lupin failing to notice once again.

Three of Bradden's henchmen came out of the car.

"Get in!" they ordered as they shoved the point of their guns in Michelle's back.

"Hey! Easy on the lady!" Lupin said with anger in his voice.

"Ahh, shut up!" one of the guards replied to Lupin's comment.

One of the henchmen checked the bad for the painting. They all smiled devilishly seeing the painting.

"They fell for it." Michelle thought to herself in relief.

The whole way there, Lupin and Michelle's hands were up.

"No making any sudden moves." The goons told them sternly.

They got back to the basement of the Anabelle, greeted by the "impatient" Fujiko and Bradden.

"So you managed to get the painting?" Fujiko sneered.

"Yeah we did. It required two pro code crackers but we managed to fit the spot." Lupin replied with pride, walking towards Fujiko taking out the painting out of the bag.

Bradden then examined it. His face turned from satisfaction to anger.

"IT'S A FAKE!" Bradden then took out his pistol and Michelle quickly responded. Bradden shot at Lupin, Michelle then pushed Lupin out of the way, just dodging the bullet. Lupin was on the floor looking up to seeing Michelle with such a determined face.

"No Bradden. This is just between you, and me." Michelle said sternly.


End file.
